


Misappropriated Mistletoe

by ShirleyAnn66



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Another old old story, F/M, Still fun though, Written for 2008 Christmas Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyAnn66/pseuds/ShirleyAnn66
Summary: Decorating for Christmas goes a little awry...





	1. Misappropriated Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** No, no, even if I ask Santa nicely, I probably still won't own Jericho, just like I don't own it now. (Bummer). Just having a little fun - not profit - and all characters will be returned safe and sound.

*/*/*/*/*

Heather was already in bed when Beck got home. He walked into the bedroom and gave her a tired smile. She grinned back, her eyes alight with laughter and mischief, a look that made him perk up, in more ways than one.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you been to city hall today?"

"No-o-o-o-o," he drawled cautiously, as he started stripping off his uniform.

"It's all decorated for Christmas," she burbled happily.

"Well, I heard  _that_ \- and that all the mistletoe has gone missing."

Heather blinked at him. "Missing?"

"Yeah, the decorators were pretty pissed. Thank God that's Jake's problem." He paused, arrested by the too-innocent look on her face. He gave her a searching look. "Okay - what do you know?" he sighed.

Heather sat up, and then crawled down the bed to him. Until Heather, he had never known how sexy flannel pajamas could be. His mouth went dry as she knelt on the bed in front of him and snagged the waistband of his pants to tug him closer.

"Let's just say there's gonna be a lot of games of hide and seek in Jericho tonight. And you know what you have to do when you see mistletoe, right?" she purred. "You have to kiss whatever's beneath it."

Beck blinked at her, and caught a glimpse of green through a small gap in her pajama top.  He couldn't help but grin at her playful look.

"Did you have to steal  _every_  piece of mistletoe?" he asked.

"Not just  _me_!" Heather protested. "Besides, I don't know  _what_  the decorators were thinking - there was an awful lot of it just lying around, doing nothing."

He grinned even wider as she slid her arms around his neck, and he smoothed his hands down her back to her hips. "I think it was meant for the whole town," he said, trying to achieve a scolding tone and failing miserably.

"Well, whatever survives the night will be returned," Heather promised earnestly, her grin wicked.

Beck bent to kiss her and paused. "Exactly  _where_  do you have it all hidden?"  
  
"That's the best part of mistletoe," she winked as she stretched up, her lips hovering close to his, "it's always a surprise when - and where - you find it."

*/*/*/*/*


	2. Misappropriating Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** No, no, even if I ask Santa nicely, I probably still won't own Jericho, just like I don't own it now. (Bummer). Just having a little fun - not profit - and all characters will be returned safe and sound.
> 
> (Names from my past....and a different fandom...I miss you all very much and I hope you're doing well!)
> 
> **A/N:** Nativefloridian and Janiekins scared the plot bunny out of its nest for me; Rubberbisquit gave me the opening line, and Inanna sounded like she desperately needed something light and fluffy. So, for all of you who are far too busy at the moment - and for those of you who aren't (if there is anyone) - here is a fluffier than the fluffiest piece of fluff...piece of...fluff - anyway, I hope you enjoy it!! :)

*/*/*/*/*

"You know, I always thought mistletoe would be more effective if it wasn't hung."

Like compasses pointing north, every head within earshot swiveled to look at Mary. She was standing at the table where the Christmas decorations were sorted out, holding a sprig of mistletoe with a thoughtful expression on her face.

They drifted towards her - Heather and Darcy, Mimi and Emily.

Mimi reached out and picked up a sprig as well. "I suppose..." she said, frowning uncertainly.

" _Think_  about it," Mary said, smiling mischievously at them.

Four faces thought about it and the light began to dawn

"That could be kinda fun, couldn't it?" Mimi asked.

"Would add a little spice," Darcy agreed.

"Could provide a bit more...hmmm... _focus_ ," Emily mused.

"Would certainly take him by surprise," Heather sighed.

Four heads turned to look at Heather, who was staring off into space, a faint smile on her face.

"You and Beck haven't been together that long," Emily teased, "you shouldn't need any, uh, assistance yet."

"Well, we're very effective, have lots of fun, plenty of spice, and if we were any more focused, it would probably kill us. But he  _is_  a tough man to surprise..." she trailed off, looking thoughtful, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Hey, I was just thinking out loud - " Mary protested.

"I think it's a great idea," Heather said enthusiastically, turning to Mary, her eyes shining. "Besides, look at all this mistletoe. If we hang it all here, we couldn't go four feet without having to kiss somebody. Now, how efficient would that be? Besides, think how long it would take to hang it all - we're actually doing the decorators a favor!"

The other four exchanged amused glances. "Well, you don't have to convince me," Darcy said with a grin. "But don't you think people would get suspicious if we all walk out of here, and the mistletoe is gone?"

"Not if we pretend we're hanging it," Heather whispered. "Nobody's really paying attention - just grab a garland or two, and take some mistletoe and then..." she shrugged "...misplace it."

The others exchanged looks, casually glanced around, and then equally casually grabbed some garlands and a handful of mistletoe. With discreet nods, they dispersed to various parts of city hall.

Heather grabbed her own load of garlands and mistletoe, and turned to find a spot that needed decorating.

"Wow!" Gale Green looked impressed as she walked up to Heather. "How did you manage to convince them to help decorate? Nobody wanted to except Mary, and only because Eric twisted her arm."

Heather adjusted her load of garlands and mistletoe. "It's all about finding the right incentive," she replied with a wink.

#####


End file.
